


Consolation

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是 @青梅君 点播的，为她的节操点蜡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

Maglor把龙舌兰酒注入刚刚泡好的红茶中，这种饮料算是他的小小发明。在地处北方高山中的Himring，它能带来抵御苦寒的热量；虽然此时此刻，当他们身处南方温暖的海滨，它就只是单纯的一种习惯罢了。  
——或者就只是想要喝一些温暖而荒芜的东西，来洗涤，或燃烧——那染血的灵魂。

他的兄长站在他身后，默默地注视着他的动作。当他把调好的饮料递过去时，红发的精灵以不可抗拒的力度将他也一起拉进了怀中。兄弟两人分享了一个短暂而无言的拥抱，些许溅出的滚烫液体落在他们的手上，皮肤立刻泛起烫后的红痕，但他们仿佛浑然不觉。  
“我想它会让你感觉好一点。”当他们分开时，Maglor重新把手中的杯子递到兄长面前，杯中的液体与Maedhros的长发有着相似的色泽。后者沉默地接了过去，目光的焦点却仍游离在整间屋子以外的不知名的地方。  
黑发的歌手不易觉察地叹息了一声。“又或许你需要的是别的什么。”他仿佛自言自语般地说道。  
他再次走近前去，就着兄长手中的杯子喝了一口，然后吻上了兄长的唇。龙舌兰辛辣而微苦的味道迅速地在彼此的口腔中散开，说不清是茶水的热度还是烈酒的气息让他们在一瞬间都有了燃烧的错觉。他感到揽在他腰间的手臂下意识地收紧，这让他们的身躯紧贴，足以感知对方最细小的变化——但很快，他的兄长猛地推开了他。  
“不要这样，Makalaure。”Maedhros的声音低哑，有如压抑着什么不知名的东西一样吃力而苦痛，“……你不需要这样做。”  
他的二弟摇了摇头。他看到烟灰色的瞳孔深处是不可动摇的固执。  
“但你需要。”黑发的精灵用他无以伦比的优美嗓音这样说道，“但你需要。而我……不要紧。”

他沉默地为他的兄长解开衣衫，这并非他第一次这么做，但这一次不紧不慢的节奏加倍令人窒息，等到他将手放到腰带上的时候，Maedhros以仅存的左手阻止了他。  
“不需要这样……不，Kano。”  
这称呼仿佛细小而锐利的针尖一般刺痛了他，但除了一瞬间的瑟缩，他表现得与平日并无二致。他坚定地继续着手中的工作，如想象中一样，那并未遭到坚决的阻拦。红发的精灵几乎痛苦地闭上双眼，在一个深呼吸中颤抖着仰起头来。  
“什么都……不要去想。”  
黑发的精灵伸出手臂环住他的腰，以吟唱催眠曲一般的口吻说道。乌木黑的长发披散在他的大腿上，隔绝了他的视线。而在他所看不见的地方——他的亲生弟弟——用一颗犬齿勾住他下半身的最后一层织物，用力扯了下来。

起初是舌尖试探性的触碰，紧接着是来自湿润的双唇的轻吻。黑发的歌者似乎有一些胆怯，但并没有持续多久，他就生涩地用柔软的舌头包裹住敏感的顶端，尝试将整根东西吞咽得更深。或许因为从未有过这样的经验，那进行得并不顺利，异物直抵咽喉的不适让他呛咳了出来，剧烈咳嗽的声响让他的兄长颤抖着，伸手抚上他脑后的黑发。  
他抬起头，露出一个近于安抚的微笑，烟灰色的瞳仁之上浮着一层水光。然后他再次微微张开双唇，一寸一寸地、缓缓地直吞至根部。  
而后只是一个简单的吞咽动作就令他脑后的手指骤然收紧了，头发被揪住的疼痛令一种陌生的冲动自胸臆之间生出。充盈口中的气息甘美而微腥，像个甜美而朽败的梦境一般诱人。这让他不由自主地重复着吮吸和吞咽，用舌尖求索更多——他并不知道这会带来何等巨大的感官冲击，但他确实感受到兄长的呼吸声变得粗重而紊乱，并且几乎用尽了全力才压抑住了喉间迸发的声音。

等到歌手宝贵的喉咙开始对外来的侵犯习以为常，一切就好像变得容易了起来。与炙热的黏膜紧密相贴、被紧窄的咽喉深处包裹的浓烈感觉，令红发的年长者几乎失去他引以为傲的自控力。对亲生弟弟的愧疚、血亲乱伦的背德感和难以抑制的欲望撕扯着他，力度之大足以令灵魂变得鲜血淋漓、支离破碎；但这剧烈的疼痛之中，却又莫名地生出一种微妙的释然来，便如同无垠的血海之上，开出一支无根的、雪白的花。  
然后他抚上了弟弟的脸颊，泪水已无声地将那里变得一片濡湿。“够了，已经够了……”他说，想要从他的手臂中挣脱，令这沉沦尽早终结，“我不想……”  
但环在他腰间的手臂反而收得更紧，难以挣脱的力道令他惊觉，那手臂不仅属于技巧精湛的琴师，亦属于挽弓持剑的战士。察觉到弟弟的意图，他几乎惊惶地卡住对方的下颌，强迫他抬起头来——但那已经迟了，短暂的失神侵袭了他，当铁灰色的双眸重新找回焦点，他看到的是低垂的、浓黑纤长的睫毛上，缓缓滑落的白浊液体。

——再也不会有比这更接近于渎神的场面了。  
他颤抖着，恍惚地想道。

沉默再次在他们之间弥散开来，这次甚至没有眼神的相触，直到Maglor无言地站起身来，伸手擦去脸上的东西。他的动作轻缓却干脆，仿佛他的琴音那样节奏铿然。然后当他试图离开——并且假装他从未来过——的时候，Maedhros伸手抓住了他。  
“你要去哪里。”  
他回过头，用眼神的指向示意弟弟不宜以这样的状态走出这里。  
“去呼吸一下新鲜空气。放心，不会让侍卫们看到的。”歌手的嗓音略微沙哑，Maedhros猜想刚才的行为让他的嗓子充血了，“我们是埃尔达……这不成什么问题。”  
“留下。”  
“放手，Maitimo。”  
Maglor挣了挣，以他的兄长对他的了解，他大约用上了八分力。但这是徒劳的，Maedhros的手指如精钢的镣铐一样束缚着他，并用力将他拉向自己。然后Maglor落入了兄长右肘的禁锢之中，这次更加有如铁筑。  
他们在极近的距离对视，出于同一对父母的铁灰色眼眸与烟灰色眼眸各自深藏着执拗。红发的长兄仅仅沉默地抬手，擦去了弟弟眉梢上残留的一点污浊。  
最后如以往的每一次一样，黑发的精灵率先妥协。  
“……那好吧。”他不易察觉地叹了口气后平静地说道，转过身将脊背贴到兄长的胸前，体温和汗水带来的熨帖感令他有些许的虚幻的陶醉，“那你……抱着我。”

或许是因为绝少从二弟那里收到这样的要求，Maedhros愣了片刻，但他随即照办了。他的弟弟在他怀中绷紧了全身，静默地颤抖着，却以毫不迟疑的动作解开了自己的腰带。借助些许的身高优势，他的兄长可以清楚地看到他所有的动作，而他似乎也意识到这一点——逐渐褪去遮掩的身体正毫无保留地呈现在那双铁灰色眼眸的注视之下。  
——包括最羞耻的部分。

当Maedhros试图伸手去触碰时，他遭遇了并不激烈但足够坚决的抵抗。“……不用。”Maglor挥开了他的手。黑发歌者的语气听来几乎带着欢愉和轻微的嘲弄，“我知道该怎么做。——别忘了，结过婚的人是我。”  
——而你只需抱着我。  
Maedhros并不确信自己真的听到了这句话，但他确信透过紧密贴合的肌肤传来的是这样的讯息，于是他收紧了手臂。他们少有贴合得如此密不可分的时刻，因此他几乎是第一次发觉，原来亲弟弟的脊背也有着与他的胸膛全然吻合的轮廓。他把下颌搁在弟弟的肩头，声音混入了炽热的吐息一起侵袭了黑发之后的耳廓。  
“那么……来吧。”他说，“……让我看着。”

像是一句咒语开始发挥效用，黑发的精灵迟疑地伸手握住了灼热的核心。垂下的黑发遮住了他侧脸的表情，而他的骨节纤长的手指看来苍白却有力，为这场面平添了几分多余的情色。他的兄长把脸埋在他颈后的黑发中，轻轻地咬着他的后颈。简单的动作带来了意想不到的效果，他的呼吸变得粗重紊乱起来，身体像一张拉满弦的长弓一样绷紧，直至微微痉挛。  
“叫出来。”  
他的兄长用上了命令的语气，但声音缭绕在耳边，和轻触耳尖的犬齿以及勾划耳廓的舌尖一起，让这命令得以更快地付诸执行。一个模糊的音节——几乎不含任何声带的震动——从他的喉咙里逸出，绵长得有如一声叹息，又像是将禁锢已久的什么东西解放了出来。尽管无数次欣赏过弟弟优美的歌喉，红发的精灵还是震惊于那声音之中饱含苦痛与压抑的甜美。  
Maglor仰起了头，长长的黑发簌簌地落在了兄长的肩上，Maedhros越过弟弟的肩头去亲吻那微张的双唇，撬开紧咬的牙关，翻搅着那柔软的舌头，将那些紧压在喉间的呻吟诱导出来，它们带着不可置信的浓稠情欲，随着手中的动作一起逐渐变得急促而剧烈。  
然后他咬上了弟弟的喉结。  
有如最后一根稻草终于落下，黑发的歌者用力挺直了脊背呜咽出声来，另一只手死死地扣住兄长的手腕，直至骨节泛白。然后他像是被抽离了灵魂一样，软倒在兄长的怀中。

 

—END—


End file.
